memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
2367 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 44001.3 :Lois Eckridge ukończyła Akademię Starfleet na planecie Beta Aquilae II. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Czas Gwiezdny: 44001.38 - 44001.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Paulson, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D użyła broni, która miała zniszczenia sześcianu Borg. Użyli deflektor promień w sześcian Borg, jednak bez efektu. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44001.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Paulson, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Statek Borg wznowił kurs w kierunku Ziemi. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nie była w stanie kontynuować pościgu w wyniku konieczności przeprowadzenia napraw. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44001.4 - 44001.46 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Paulson, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Admirał Hanson poinformował Riker o ich działaniach i określili, że naprawy statku miały trwać 8-12 h. Poinformował, że za mniej niż 24 godziny flota 40 okrętów Starfleet stawi czoła Borg w Wolf 359. Klingoni też mieli przysłać statki i rozważano otwarte rozmowy z Romulanami. Admirał awans polowo Komandor Riker do stopnia Kapitana. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44002.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant Bitwa pod Wolf 359. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) :Okręt Borg dokonuje pogromu floty dowodzonej przez admirała J.P. Hansona. Z 40 okrętów ocalał tylko jeden U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-26517. Zginęło ponad 11 000 osób. Po bitwie sześcian Borg ruszył w stronę sektora 001 i Ziemi. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) :U.S.S. Saratoga, NCC-31911 zostaje zniszczony w Bitwie pod Wolf 359. Śmierć Jennifer Sisko. (DS9: Emissary, Part I) :Riley Frazier będąca oficerem naukowym na U.S.S. Roosevelt zostaje asymilowana przez Borg, gdy statek brał udział w bitwie pod Wolf 359. (VOY: Unity) :Matka Gregory'ego Bergana zostaje asymilowana przez Borg w czasie bitwy pod Wolf 359. (VOY: Infinite Regress) Czas Gwiezdny: 44002.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Paulson, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zakończyła naprawy szybciej niż zakładano, rozpoczęła lot do systemu Wolf 359. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44002.41 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Bitwa pod Wolf 359. Admirał Hanson nawiązał kontakt z Enterprise sprawy miały się źle. Flota Starfleet miała spróbować się wycofać i przegrupować, co prawdopodobnie się nie udało. Stracono kontakt z Admirałem. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44005.07 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dotarła do systemu Wolf 359. :Załoga rozpoczęła przygotowania do separacji spodku. Shelby otrzymała awans na pierwszego oficera Enterprise, która w przyszłej bitwie miała dowodzić sekcją spodka. Kapitan Riker będzie dowodził sekcją bojową na mostku bojowym wraz z Chorążym Wesley Crusher oraz Geordie La Forge. Riker zlecił Worf i Data specjalną misję. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44005.18 - 44005.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Wolf 359 system, Beta Kwadrant :Konfrontacja z Borg. Po rozpoczęciu bitwy Worf i Data polecieli promem z sekcji napędowej do sześcianu Borg. Prom przeniknął przez pole elektromagnetyczne i transportowali się za pomocą transporter ucieczkowego na sześcian. Skąd porwali człon Borg Locutus. Prom opuścili pola, a przed zniszczeniem promu transportowali się na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Sześcian Borg wznawia lot do Ziemi. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.48 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :42 minut do przechwycenia sześcianu. Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, Data dokonał neurologicznego połączenie z Locutus za pomocą sygnałów podprzestrzennych Borg. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.51 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Jowisz, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant : Sześcian Borg dociera do układu Słonecznego. 27 minut do Ziemi. 12:14 czasu Ziemskiego posterunek Jupiter 92 zarejestrował sześcian, który zwolnił do impuls prędkości. Zareagowała planetarna obrona, jednak nie była wstanie oprzeć się Borg. Statek za 27 minut osiągnie Ziemię. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :23 minut do przechwycenia sześcianu. Sześcian Borg przebił się przez Perymetr Obronny Marsa. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, dotarł do systemu Słonecznego, zwalnia do impuls. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Sześcian Borg dociera do Ziemi. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.56 - 44007.57 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Konfrontacja z sześcianem Borg. Doszło do kilku minutowej walki z sześcianem Borg. Przed wydaniem polecenia ramowania przez Kapitana Riker, Data wydał polecenie 'spać'. Sześcian zaprzestał działań, człony rozpoczęły regenerację, napęd działał z minimalną mocą, pole elektromagnetyczne nie istniało. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.57 - 44007.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Zniszczenie sześcianu Borg. Kapitan Riker wysłał na nieaktywny sześcian zespół zwiadowczy, który wrócił po kilku minutowym zwiadzie. Wydane polecenie 'spać' doprowadziło do wywołania sekwencji samozniszczenia. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44007.6 - 44008.97 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po zniszczeniu sześcianu przebywała w orbicie Ziemi, oraz oczekuje na zezwolenie dokowania w Ziemskiej stacji McKinley. Kapitan Picard przechodzi operację usunięcia implantatów Borg i powraca do zdrowia. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44008.97 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zadokowała w Ziemskiej Stacji McKinley. :Po zadokowaniu przy Ziemskiej Stacji McKinley rozpoczęto remont i naprawę uszkodzeń poniesionych przez U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas spotkania z sześcianem Borg. Szacowano naprawę na 5 albo 6 tygodni. Komandor Shelby opuszcza Enterprise. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44012.3 - 44085.7 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Po zakończeniu napraw U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D opuszcza Ziemską Stację McKinley. (TNG: Family) Czas Gwiezdny: 44012.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Family) Czas Gwiezdny: 44085.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Terlina III, Terlina system, ... Kwadrant :Data po obraniu sygnału przejął kontrolę nad U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D i skierował statek do planety Terlina III. Na powierzchni spotkał swojego stwórcę dr Soong i jego brata Lore, który zabił jego ojca podczas próby przywłaszczenia sobie procesor emocji przeznaczony dla Data. (TNG: Brothers) Czas Gwiezdny: 44143.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Suddenly Human) Czas Gwiezdny: 44215.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Turkana IV, Turkana system, Alpha Kwadrant :Federacyjny frachtowiec Arcos w wyniku pęknięcia rdzenia warp został zniszczony w orbicie planety Turkana IV. Dwóch członków załogi zostało zakładnikami jednej z frakcji istniejących na tej planecie, która była zbuntowaną kolonią Federacji. Zostali odbici przez załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Legacy) Czas Gwiezdny: 44246.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gamma Arigulon system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D prowadziła badanie anomalii promieniowania, kiedy do statku zbliżył się Klingoński statek klasy Vor'cha. Na pokładzie znajdowała się Ambasador K'Ehleyr. Dochodzi do spotkania między Kapitanem Jean-Luc Picard i Kanclerzem K'mpec, gdzie doszło do rozmowy na temat przyszłości Klingońskiego Imperium. (TNG: Reunion) :Klingoński kanclerz K’mpec. Do walki o przywództwo Klingońskiej Wysokej Rady stanął Gowron i Duras. Arbitrem procesy był Picard minowany przez zmarłego Kanclerza. Duras zabił ambasador K'Ehleyr, a on został zabity w odwecie przez Worf. Gowron został jedynym kandydatem na stanowisko Kanclerza Wysokiej Rady Klingońskiego Imperium. (TNG: Reunion) Czas Gwiezdny: 44286.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Future Imperfect) Czas Gwiezdny: 44307.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lambda Paz, Pentarus system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Pentaran :Wesley Crusher został przyjęty do Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: Final Mission) Czas Gwiezdny: 44356.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kosmiczna struna, pobliże T'lli Beta system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Dwuwymiarowe formy życia :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w drodze do systemu T'lli Beta, napotykała fenomen znany jako kosmiczna struna i dwuwymiarowe formy życia. Deanna Troi tymczasowo traci swoje możliwości empatyczne. (TNG: The Loss) Czas Gwiezdny: 44356.9 (po) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : T'lli Beta, T'lli Beta system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : T'lli Betan :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D dotarła do planety T'lli Beta. (TNG: The Loss) Czas Gwiezdny: 44390.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulańska Strefa Neutralna, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła do Romulańskiej Neutralnej Strefy, gdzie spotkała się z IRW Devoras Romulański warbird klasy D'deridex. (TNG: Data's Day) :Wolkańska Ambasador T'Pel okazała się Romulańską agentką. (TNG: Data's Day) :Ślub Miles O'Brien i Keiko Ishikawy. (TNG: Data's Day) :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D po zakończeniu misji w Romulańskiej Neutralnej Strefie wyruszyła do planety Adelphous IV. (TNG: Data's Day) Czas Gwiezdny: 44429.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Violations) Czas Gwiezdny: 44429.6 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Po długim konflikcie między Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet i Cardassiańską Unią został podpisanie zawieszenie broni między stronami konfliktu. Obydwie strony rozpoczęły rozmowy na temat traktatu gwarantującego przyszły pokój. (TNG: The Wounded; VOY: Caretaker) Czas Gwiezdny: 44429.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Cuellar system, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Phoenix, NCC-65420 dowodzony przez Kapitana Benjamin Maxwell, wkroczyła w Cardassiańską przestrzeń, gdzie w systemie Cuellar zniszczył Cardassiańską stację kosmiczną. (TNG: The Wounded) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańska Unia, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :Kapitan Benjamin Maxwell dowodzący U.S.S. Phoenix, NCC-65420 odkrył Cardassiańskie przygotowania do wojny z Federacją. (TNG: The Wounded) Czas Gwiezdny: 44474.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ventax II, Ventax system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ventaxian :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przyleciała na Ventax II, której mieszkańcy obawiają się, że pojawiła się u nich mityczna postać Ardra, która 1000 lat wcześniej obiecała mieszkańcom Ventax II tysiąclecie pokoju i dobrobytu w zamian za co, po upływie tego czasu, miała otrzymać Ventax II wraz z jego mieszkańcami na własność. Kapitan Picard zdemaskował Ardrę jako oszustkę, która chciała wykorzystać mit, by zawładnąć planetą. (TNG: Devil's Due) Czas Gwiezdny: 44502.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Clues) Czas Gwiezdny: 44540.0 - 44577.3 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: First Contact) Czas Gwiezdny: 44605.85 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tyken Szczelina, ... Kwadrant :Starfleet otrzymała ostatni sygnał od U.S.S. Brattain, NCC-21166, którym było wezwanie pomocy. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został wysłany na jego poszukiwania. (TNG: Night Terrors) Czas Gwiezdny: 44614.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha-Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D leci do Bazy Kosmicznej 313. Stamtąd miała zabrać sprzęt naukowy dla Federacyjnej placówki w systemie Guernica. (TNG: Galaxy's Child) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Alpha Omicron system, Alpha-Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : organizmu kosmicznego :Załoga Enterprise w systemie Alpha Omicron odkryła nieznany gatunek organizmu kosmicznego. (TNG: Galaxy's Child) Czas Gwiezdny: 44631.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tyken Szczelina, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-446312 :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odnalazł U.S.S. Brattain, NCC-21166. Okazało się, że okręt był uwięziony w nieznanym dotąd systemie binarnym. Jego załoga wymordowała się nawzajem. Przyczyną był długotrwały brak snu, który spowodował zaburzenia psychiczne. (TNG: Night Terrors) Czas Gwiezdny: 44664.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Identity Crisis) Czas Gwiezdny: 44704.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-447042, UFC 447042 system, Rdzeń galaktyki, Droga Mleczna Pierwszy kontakt : Cytherian :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D, przy pomocy Porucznik Reginald Barclay dotarła do planety macierzystej gatunku Cytherian i doszło do pierwszego kontaktu. (TNG: The Nth Degree) Czas Gwiezdny: 44741.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tagus III, Tagus system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Taguan, Q :Q znów odwiedził załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Tworzy świat z legendy Robin Hooda wcielając oficerów w rolę banitów, a siebie w rolę szeryfa. (TNG: QPid) :Q zabrał z sobą Vash na dwuletnią podróż po Gamma Kwadrant. (TNG: QPid; DS9: Q-Less) Czas Gwiezdny: 44769.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : nieznana lokalizacja, Beta Kwadrant :Eksplozja w komorze dilitu na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Śledztwo prowadzi Admirał Norah Satie. Ze względu na nieprawidłowości w jego przebiegu, zostało ono zakończone przez Admirała Thomas Henry (TNG: The Drumhead) Czas Gwiezdny: 44805.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Kaelon II, Kaelon system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Kaelon :Lwaxana Troi poznała doktora Timicina naukowca z planety Kaelon II. (TNG: Half a Life) Czas Gwiezdny: 44807.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Praxillus system, ... Kwadrant :Doktor Timicin wraz załogą U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przeprowadzili eksperyment na jednej z gwiazd systemu Praxillus - Beta Praxillus. Eksperyment miał na celu ożywienia gwiazdy przeprowadzając wzmocenie fuzji helu. (TNG: Half a Life) Czas Gwiezdny: 44820.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, Układ Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Sutherland, NCC-72015 statek klasy Nebula został oddany do służby i wystartował z Stoczni Starfleet San Francisco. (TNG: Redemption, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 44821.3 - 44824.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Host) Czas Gwiezdny: 44824.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Peliar Zel II, Peliar Zel system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : xeno-448213, Trill :Ambasador Odan prowadził na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D negocjacje pokojowe pomiędzy dwoma księżycami planety Peliar Zel II, Alfa i Beta. (TNG: The Host) :Na skutek obrażeń poniesionych w wypadku wahadłowca zginął dotychczasowy gospodarz Odan. (TNG: The Host) Czas Gwiezdny: 44885.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Krios Prime, Kriosian system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Kriosianie, Klingoni :Romulanie próbowali zerwać sojusz między Federacją i Klingońskim Imperium wykorzystując sytuację w koloniach Kriosian. (TNG: The Mind's Eye) Czas Gwiezdny: 44932.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Mar Oscura, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D prowadziła badania Mgławicy Mar Oscura, która była mgławicą czarnej materii. (TNG: In Theory) Czas Gwiezdny: 44995.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Qo'noS, Qo'noS system, Beta Kwadrant :Klingońska Wojna Domowa. Gowron został przewodniczącym Klingońskiej Wysokiej Rady. W nagrodę za pomoc Worfa przywraca honor rodowi Mogh. Siostry Durasa we współpracy z Romulanami rozpoczynają Klingońską Wojnę Domową. Worf rozpoczyna służbę na I.K.S. BortaS. (TNG: Redemption, Part I) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Komandor Porucznik Benjamin Sisko został przydzielony do stoczni Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards na planecie Mars. (DS9: Emissary) :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 przerwano pracę nad statkiem klasy Defiant po tym jak zagrożenie z strony Borg stało się mniej ważne. (DSN: The Search, Part I) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant :Na planecie Romulus umarł Telek R'Mor. (VOY: Eye of the Needle) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Trill (planeta), Trill system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Trill umarł Curzon Dax, a nowym gospodarzem została Jadzia. (DS9: Dax) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Banea, UFC 485941 system, Delta Kwadrant :Na planecie Banea miało miejsce zaćmienie słońca. (VOY: Ex Post Facto) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-537040, UFC 537040 system, Delta Kwadrant :Borg zaatakowali planetę Brunali. (VOY: Child's Play) bg:2367 de:2367 en:2367 es:2367 fr:2367 nl:2367 sv:2367 Kategoria:Linia czasowa